


Mother and Son

by BoStarsky



Series: Soft Bois [10]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Flip is a cat dad who can't cook, M/M, Ron is amused, Ron's mother is scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky
Summary: Ron suspects Flip might be having a harder time with this than he is, and he’s the one who got shot. His mother is decisive, as is his man, and she’s not afraid to tell Flip he can’t cook worth shit. Ron wants to help, but he’s not allowed on account of the bullets he took in his back, so he gets to sit back and watch the kitchen drama unfold and Flip look more and more like he’s about to cry. You don’t get this kind of entertainment on the TV.





	Mother and Son

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are again, I've been feeling stuck lately so i've returned to write this snippet of fluff.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ron suspects Flip might be having a harder time with this than he is, and he’s the one who got shot. His mother is decisive, as is his man, and she’s not afraid to tell Flip he can’t cook worth shit. Ron wants to help, but he’s not allowed on account of the bullets he took in his back, so he gets to sit back and watch the kitchen drama unfold and Flip look more and more like he’s about to cry. You don’t get this kind of entertainment on the TV. 

Really having his mother in the same house as who he considers to be more or less his husband is not something he thought would ever happen in real life, but he’s not about to tell her to go get a room at a hotel, and neither is Flip. That’s how they ended up stuck like this. 

This particular episode of the sitcom came to pass as a result of Flip making the one thing he knows how, chicken soup, and it not meeting the standards of Maybel Stallworth; not enough salt. Much to his credit Flip is taking it all in stride, letting himself get yelled at and bossed around the kitchen for the sake of easing some of the tension that’s been building since they let him come home to recover. 

On the more positive side of things they seem to have a similar opinion of cats, though Flip would be considered more dedicated with what is a thinly veiled shrine to Eve hung in the hallway. Not to mention the headstone set up in the flowerbed out back. 

Speaking of cats here comes Itsy, tottering in and bumping head first into the table leg because they had to move it out of the corner so it would seat three. A shake of the head and off he goes to bump up against Flip’s leg this time and like always the man drops everything to scoop the runt up and let him drape over his shoulders like Eve used to do. 

Out in the living room Ron smiles to himself where he’s been stationed on the couch, that soup is starting to smell better. He says as much and Flip throws him one of those bashful smiles that light up his whole face and Ron wishes it were easier for him to walk over there and kiss it, so for the sake of not inviting his mother to yell at him too he calls Flip over so he has to do the walking. 

In the kitchen his mother rolls her eyes and mutters something about it being too sweet now.


End file.
